Supermarket
Supermarket is a mission in Joe's Adventures. This mission is given by Eddie Scarpa. "Eddie got a line on some big money coming out of one of those, what the fuck are they called again... supermarkets. You know, the big delis the girls hang out in. These girls musta spent a shitload there 'cause he said there's gonna be a big cash transfer, biggest he's seen all year. Tony and me gotta get down there and grab it. I figure this is gotta be easy money. Couple of pissed off broads and screaming kids, how hard can it be?" Narrative The Robbery Eddie Scarpa sends Joe and Tony on a job to rob Maxwell's Supermarket in Sand Island. They figure it will be an easy job, but the supermarket turns out to have it's own private security guards. They manage to take care of the guards, but as Tony is roughing up Mr. Maxwell for the safe key, the Empire Bay Police Department show up in full force. Joe keeps the police busy while Tony continues to rough up the store owner, but just as they get the safe open the S.W.A.T unit arrives on the scene and the two must fight their way through them as well. Once they clear out the police inside the store they make a break for it using a promotional Potomac Indian on display inside the store. The police give chase, but they eventually manage to get away and they go to meet Eddie at the Empire Bay Construction Co.. Meeting Rocco Inside the site Rocco, Falcone's underboss, is busy torturing someone for information. Joe enters just as Rocco is yelling at Eddie over a cheap pair of pliers that broke while he was torturing the guy. After Eddie introduces the two, Rooco tells Joe that he's heard good things about him from Eddie and Balls and that he has more work for him. He promises that if he does a good job he will have a discussion with Luca Gurino about him. Walkthrough Introduction This the second story mission since Witness - Frozen Memories, so again, there's no score or time limit. Together, Joe and Tony Balls set out to rob Maxwell's Supermarket, and as you can guess, things don't go as planned. Getting to the Safe When you start you'll be in the supermarket with several guards firing at you and Tony. Where you're standing makes poor cover so run forward a bit and get behind the short wall then wait for the innocent bystanders to clear out. Kill the four or five guards here, then run further back to the deli area where you'll have a few guards below and a few more above to take out. When it's clear follow Tony up the stairs to the office and a short cutscene will play; once it's done you'll see the store filling up with police. While Tony is busy "convincing" Mr. Maxwell to open the safe, Joe needs to fend off the cops to buy time. There is a K98 Rifle and an M1 Garand to your left and right should you need them. Begin killing off the police, paying careful attention to the upper walkways on both the left and right sides of the store. You'll also want to keep an eye on the office window to your right, as they may make their way up there and from that distance their shots will be fatal. After a few waves of cops, the electricity will be cut and SWAT will move in. These guys wear head and body armor and are much more difficult to kill. Tony will have gotten the safe open and suggest you get moving, so follow him through the office door. Getting Out Alive Playboy magazine #11 is located here. Just before you head down the stairs there is a sandwich sitting on the desk to the left if you need health; you'll also get an auto-save at this point. When you're ready go out and down the back stairs, sticking to the left wall, and take cover. When Tony opens the overhead door begin killing the SWAT officers, and be ready because one may rush back into your area spraying bullets as he comes. Try to get headshots because their body armor can withstand a tremendous amount of bullets. Clear out the ones immediately ahead, then move into the store and take cover by the fist shelf. Keep an eye on those upper walkways as before and keep taking them out until there are none left. The Getaway When the area's clear run up to the cherry red Potomac Indian on the left side of the store and you'll automatically get in and begin driving off. When you regain control crash through any police in the way and follow the GPS. You'll most likely encounter a few road blocks, just crash through them and keep driving toward the safe zone. You don't need to lose the cops, once you get to the safe zone just jump out and quickly activate it to end the mission and watch the final cutscene. Trivia *Completing this mission opens up missions for Rocco, the first of which will be Bet on That, where you can get the coveted Delizia Grandeamerica. *Throughout the supermarket there are posters telling shoppers that they can win a cherry red Smith Mainline, yet the car on display in the store, the one you escape in, is a cherry red Potomac Indian. *The Potomac Indian has a level 1 upgrade already applied. Category:Mafia II Category:Joe's Adventures Category:Missions in Joe's Adventures Category:Gameplay